


Summer at the Burrow

by Greeneyedlover143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, Laughter, Past Relationship(s), Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyedlover143/pseuds/Greeneyedlover143
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Fleur slept together in Goblet of Fire? A one-shot of just something that ran through my mind.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Summer at the Burrow

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place during Half-Blood Prince. Chapter five, page 88. Picking up from when Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke in Fred and George's bedroom on the second floor in the morning feeling just as exhausted as when he fist fell asleep last night. Looking around the room he found Hedwig asleep in her cage and his trunk amongst the cardboard boxes. Getting dressed, Harry made his way down the stairs where he was greeted with the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Despite the soup she gave him last night, his stomach started growling. As he entered the kitchen he first saw Hermione and Ron. Both looked up startled to see him.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed over to him and hugged him so hard he almost lost his balance. Grining over Hermione's shoulder was Ron. As he came up to Harry he socked him in the arm.

"How's it going, mate? When did you get in?"

"Oi, why you hitting me! I got in late last night around one o'clock," Harry managed to get out, extracting himself from Hermione's death grip and rubbing the sore spot on his arm. Looking back at the table he saw Bill and Ginny. Bill with a smile on his face watching the three interact with each other and Ginny scowling into her plate. His lips curled up, "Hey Bill, hi Ginny."

"Good morning dear, how'd you sleep?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Without waiting for an answer she turned to Ron, "You go finish washing up and then go to the garden and clear out those gnomes. Harry sit I'll get your breakfast, you look underfed dear."

Walking away from his two best friends he sat down next to Ginny and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Good morning grumpy."

"Do not make me hex you Harry, you just got here." Her head snapped up. He tried to bite back his laugh but didn't seem to be too successful.

"I would listen to her if I were you Harry," Bill laughed "She once used the Bat-Bogey Hex on George for pulling her hair-tie out of her hair."

Harry held his hands up in defeat, "Didn't mean anything by it just thought she could use a smile." At that moment he heard something fall and looked up. His eyes connected with Fleur Delacour. Harry's eyes widen as he took in her equally wide eyes and blush starting to color her cheeks. He could feel his own cheeks start to burn as he remembered the last time he saw Fleur was right after they had sex and before she left back to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"'Arry!" She squeaked out, "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I'm spending the rest of the summer here at the Burrow. Why are you here?" Harry rushed out all the while trying to get his cheeks to calm down.

"Actually we are getting married next summer," Bill answered. His eyes darting from Harry to Fleur trying to figure out what was going on. Harry's eyes shot to Bill, his breath caught in his throat. He tried not to look like he knew what Bill's fianc é e looks like naked.

"Bri-brilliant. That is brilliant, glad for you both." He managed to say. Mrs. Weasley brought his plate of food over to him then and he was happy for the excuse to look away from Bill's questioning and calculating eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, this smells delicious," Harry said but suddenly he didn't feel like eating. He felt like there was a rock sitting at the pit of his stomach. What was he going to do? If Fleur was staying here for the summer as well then it was bound to get out. Harry liked Bill, he was a good bloke. When he first met him he was glad that he was not the older version of Percy like he imagined and instead this cool curse breaker he could maybe learn something from. But now that same curse breaker had every reason to break Harry's face. If he could turn green then Harry was sure he would look as sick as he felt. 

Although Harry's eyes never left his plate he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He began to pile food in his mouth trying to ignore the sudden tension in the air. Fleur sat stiffly at the table while Bill was looking between her and Harry. Ginny was doing the same however disbelief was coloring her features. Did what she think happened _actually_ happen! Anger soon over powered the disbelief. Molly was confused but brushed it off as them not expecting to see each other and then remembering they were both in the Twiwizard Tournament together. The horrible things they both had to do was most likely bringing up bad memories for them both, she reasoned and started to clean up.

"You're having a laugh," Ginny mumbled under her breath. But Harry heard her anyway and he swallowed his food slowly making his eyes meet hers. She saw the panic in his eyes when he realized Ginny knew exactly why Fleur and Harry could not look at eachother. She closed her eyes and shook her head in bewilderment. Harry Potter, the guy she never truly gave up on, slept with her future sister-in-law. The same woman who was the reason behind why she was in such a bad mood to begin with. _Phlegm_ talked to her like she was a toddler even though she was only four years older than her. The Quarter-Veela has been prancing around the Burrow all summer trying to  _ bond _ with the family. All her brothers have fallen at her feet and now she knew Harry has done the same. With a sigh she grabbed her plate from the table and left. Harry gulped and watched her retreat.

He put his head in his hands and groaned. "Are you okay, dear?" He heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

"Yes, I just have a headache," Harry managed to whisper.

"Why don't you go lay back down dear. You had a late night, honestly I did not expect you to be up right now." Harry followed Mrs. Weasley's advise if only to get away and hide from Bill, Fleur, and now Ginny. Standing from the table he went up to the second floor where Fred and George's room was. He walked straight to the bed and fell down face first into the pillows.

"Such an idiot, why couldn't I just keep it in my pants? No, pretty girl offers me sex and like a prat I said yes," Harry was talking to himself so he didn't hear when the door opened and shut behind him. "Now of course she is marrying into the family I consider my own. And of course she just had to pick the one bloke that could kill me with his pinky. I went barmy, no other way to think about it. Just had to shag the pretty veela, didn't I?" He started banging his head against his fist.

"You might want to stop before you make you  _ headache _ worse," he heard from an amused voice to his left. Harry jerked up, his head whipping to the side to see Bill standing there looking down at him.

"Bill! Wha- I mean whe- how did you get in here?" His eyes widening as he took in Bills form with his arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised. "How much did you hear?" he whispered, scared to know the answer.

"Oh you know, the fact that you shagged my fianc é e," Bill said with no emotion in his voice and his facial expression giving nothing away. Harry jumped up from the bed causing Bill to back up a step.

  
"Bill. It's not like you guys weren't even together. I swear I never would have if I knew… I- she lived in France! How was I suppose to know if I would ever see her again," He saw Bill's eyebrow shoot up. He backtracked, "I mean not that I didn't want to see her again. She's an amazing girl… you know that. All I'm trying to say is that we were together before you two even met…" Harry trailed off quietly muttering the last sentence.

"Harry, I'm not mad. Bloody hell, I know I wasn't the only one she has been with, I'm no saint either. Fleur told me she was with someone when she participated in the tournament. I never expected it to be you, a bloke I consider as a younger brother, but it's not something we can't get past. I like you Harry and I love Fleur. We both have a past that we agree is over and are moving forward with each other. Now stop being awkward or everyone in the Burrow is going to know," Bill concluded. Harry's mouth dropped open. He wasn't going to die by Bill's hands. But then he remembered Bill wasn't the only one he had to worry about.

"Ginny knows…" he groaned closing his eyes.

"Well shit. Can you get her to keep her mouth shut?" Bill questioned hurriedly.

"I don't know," Now that Harry knew that him and Bill were okay he felt a little better but not as much as he expected. Ginny being mad at him was weighing on him more than he would have thought. Harry assumed the stone in his stomach was from anxiety over Bill but it was Ginny that he cared about. Ginny was the one that he had to make things right with. "I'll go talk to her."

Harry hurried down the stairs leaving Bill alone in Fred and George's room. While going towards Ginny's room he passed by Fleur who made to slow him down. "She's not there, 'Arry. She went to the broom shed," She muttered not wanting Molly to overhear them, "I didn't know you would be 'ere. I love Bill-" Harry cut her off.

"I know Fleur. It's okay and we are good. Bill and I already talked and everything will be fine, if slightly awkward for a little while. We are in the past." Harry told he quietly, "Now I need to find Ginny before she explodes."

Harry rushed out the back yard to the stone broom shed hoping to catch Ginny. He catches a glimpse of her red hair by the pond. He changes route and meets her out there. She sees him walking up and lets out an angry noise.

"Ginny, wait please!" He pleads "I'm begging you, don't say anything about me and Fleur."

"Get stuffed Harry!  _ Fleur _ is my brothers fianc é e and you just thought you'd shag her!" Ginny screamed.

Harry was glad that they were far enough from the Burrow that no one would hear them unless they come walking towards the pond. "Ginny it's not like that! It was one time and they haven't even met yet! It happened after the second trial during the tournament okay. We haven't even spoke since then!" Harry argued "Why do you care so much? What happened is between me, Fleur, and Bill."

Her cheeks turned red, "You're right. It is none of my business who you shag." Ginny stated turning to hide the tears that suddenly rushed to her eyes. But Harry still saw the hurt look on her face. He suddenly realized why he cared so much that Ginny knew who he had been intimate with. He would probably feel the same way if he found out that she slept with Michael Corner or more recently Dean Thomas who Ginny apparently started dating at the end of last year. 

It was at that moment, more than anything, that Harry wished he could take back sleeping with Fleur after the second task. Not because Fleur ended up being Bill's fianc é e but because he realized that he was in love with Ginny and would have rather had his first time with her. Harry stood behind Ginny, emotions all over the place, and touched her shoulder, requesting her to turn around. She complied and looked up at him the tears finally escaping her eyes, "I hate you Harry Potter."

Pulling her into him, "I'm sorry Ginny, I hate me too." He said, voice cracking. He reached toward her cheek and brushed her tears away, "I wish more than anything I could take it back. I want more than anything to share that experience with the woman I love, but I messed up. Now she is dating someone else and I think I lost my shot of ever getting together with her." He whispered the last part pleading with his eyes that she would read between the lines and know that he was talking about her.

  
Looking up at him Ginny's heart started to flutter. Is he saying what she thinks he is saying? Is Harry Potter finally returning her feelings? She took a deep shuttering breath and hoped that she wasn't about to make a mistake that would backtrack the hard work she put in trying to act normal around him. Standing on her tip toes Ginny leaned in, closed her eyes and kissed him. Harry's eyes fluttered shut and started to return her kiss. His tongue asking for entrance that she willing granted. Both surrendering to the other. Breaking apart Harry leaned his forehead against hers breathing hard, "What about Dean?" He asked her.

"What about him? I went on one date with him and we haven't talked since." Ginny replied catching her breath. She opened her eyes locking with his and smiled, "Plus, I'd rather date you."

"So, you'll be my girlfriend then?" Harry questioned cocking his eyebrow, smirk on his lips.

"Maybe if you show me what I'd be missing if I say no," She answered with a smirk to rival his. Wrapping her hands behind his head she pulled him down to her and they began to snog in earnest. Neither hearing the foot steps approaching from the Burrow.

"Really Potter, first my fianc é e now my sister!" Bill snapped.

**AN: Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to write ;D**


End file.
